


instagram

by ianiesy



Series: random - nct pairing [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Jeno, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dom Lee Jeno, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Smut, Sub Na Jaemin, Top Na Jaemin
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ianiesy/pseuds/ianiesy
Summary: jeno yang sedang needy cemburu dengan ponsel dan instagram jaemin
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: random - nct pairing [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195967
Kudos: 28





	instagram

"jaemin, udah dulu ponselnya, gue mau cuddle"

"bentar dulu jen. gue baru bikin ig nih, notif jebol"

jeno yang jengah, akhirnya merebut ponsel jaemin dari pemiliknya, melemparnya entah kemana. jeno membanting tubuh jaemin diranjang, lalu menerjang kedua belah bibir jaemin dengan ciuman yang panas.

"mmh, jenh" desah jaemin saat jeno mulai menyerang lehernya.

"gue juga mau diperhatiin kaya ponsel lo, jaemin" jeno mengusakkan wajahnya di ceruk leher jaemin. membuat jaemin mengerang kegelian. 

"daripada lo peduli sama notif ponsel lo yang jebol, mendingan lo jebolin gue sekarang, jaem" tangan kanan jeno menahan kedua tangan jaemin diatas kepalanya dengan kuat. membuat jaemin susah bergerak.

tangan nakal jeno mulai merambat ke celana jaemin. mengelus paha jaemin dengan sensual, "gue lagi pengen"

jaemin yang mulai merasa sensitif hanya bisa mengerang keenakan karena sentuhan jeno. walaupun jeno itu bottom jaemin, tenaga jeno tetaplah tenaga seorang lelaki dewasa.

"jen, lepash-in tangan gue dulu, nan- "

"ck, diem" jeno mulai meremas selangkangan jaemin, "jaemin, gue mau penis lo" lalu kembali pada ciuman panasnya.

"aah hmph jen, stop dulu-hh"

jeno menghentikan gerakan tangannya pada selangkangan jaemin, "stop? lo mau gue berenti? yaudah, gausah aja sekalian"

jeno yang baru saja ingin bangkit dari ranjang, langsung ditarik kembali oleh jaemin, hingga badannya terjatuh diatas tubuh jaemin.

"jangan berenti jen, lanjutin"

"tadi nyuruh stop"

walaupun begitu, jeno tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya 'menyentuh jaemin'. jeno yang tidak sabar langsung membuka celana serta dalaman jaemin, lalu melemparnya asal.

"santai jen"

"gue ga tahan, jaem" jeno membuka seluruh pakaiannya hingga full naked. wajahnya ia sejajarkan dengan penis jaemin, lalu menggenggam penis jaemin erat, mengurutnya pelan.

jaemin melihat ke bagian bawahnya yang sedang dipermainkan jeno, "suck it, babe"

kepala jeno mendongak ke atas, menatap jaemin sekilas. ia mulai menjilati penis jaemin lalu mengulumnya sambil mengemut penis jaemin dengan lembut. membuat jaemin terengah keenakan.

"sial jeno-ohh, mulut lo ssshh"

_slurp, plop !_

"mmh jenh"

suara jeno melepas kuluman penis jaemin dari bibirnya membuat nafsu jaemin meningkat. jaemin memaksa kepala jeno mengulum penisnya kembali, lalu menaik-turunkan kepala jeno dengan cepat.

"mmh hmmph"

"aah, aah ! shit, jeno-hh gue mau keluar ! nggh ohh"

tak lama, jaemin keluar didalam mulut hangat jeno. jeno yang merasa sperma jaemin memenuhi mulutnya, akhirnya ia telan semua sperma jaemin yang masuk, lalu menjilat-jilat penis jaemin hingga bersih dari sperma.

"sperma lo, enak-hh jaem"

"bangsat, jeno"

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ! (´∀｀)♡
> 
> meet me on wattpad @/noneies !


End file.
